


Never That Easy

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Hinata was so fully integrated into Kageyama’s day-to-day life, so fully seeped into everything Kageyama did and heard and thought and smelled—oh god—Kageyama was sure he’d graduate with some sort of horrible ear damage from cranking up the volume on his iPod just to screw out another orgasm, another twitching, heart-thrumming, dissatisfied orgasm, without Hinata’s name on his lips.





	Never That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the first day of my Kinktober 2017, HQ Edition on Tumblr! Kicking it off with some college KageHins, and sort of turning **Day 1: Sleepy Sex** trope on its head!
> 
> Just an FYI there's alcohol mentioned, but no one is drunk. All is consensual.

Slick and tight and hot under the covers.

Kageyama fucked slowly into his hand in his dark dorm room, one earbud lost somewhere under his shoulder and the other playing tinny, thrumming rock music into his ear as he scrunched his eyes shut and tried not to think about anyone in particular. The rock music was integral to this, as Kageyama had found over the years, drowning out his thoughts until there was only the feeling of his lube-slippery fingers working steadily over his cock. Sometimes it wasn’t so steady, like on those nights where the music wasn’t loud enough above his screaming thoughts—when he couldn’t get a certain stupid roommate out of his head.

It had been easier before they decided to go to university together.

_“We’re gonna be first years again soon.”_

_Hinata perked up like a dog at Kageyama’s words. If he had floppy ears they would’ve stood straight up. His tongue would’ve lolled around like he was ready to beg for pets, or something. It made Kageyama look down at the volleyball in his hands, bounce it on the shiny gym floor a couple times to avoid staring at his friend, who was shiny and red-faced from staying so late after practice with him to work on serves. Looking at Hinata often had that effect, so Kageyama often looked at volleyballs instead. It didn’t help the funny feeling in his stomach, though. Volleyball and Hinata went hand-in-hand. And, since volleyball and Kageyama went hand-in-hand, too, these days Kageyama often found himself coming back around to thinking about_ Hinata _._

_“We’ve gotta be roommates, Kageyama!” Hinata crowed._

_Kageyama snorted, but couldn’t help the fond note in his voice when he said, “We haven’t even decided which universities we’re gonna go to, dumbass.”_

_“Right,” Hinata admitted. But it didn’t take long for him to overcome this dilemma. “Where d’you think you wanna go?”_

_Kageyama bit his lip and twirled the volleyball in his hands, pretended he hadn’t been watching a bead of sweat travel down Hinata’s neck and disappear beneath the loose collar of his t-shirt._

_“I was thinking I should talk to that university scout again, the one who introduced himself when we won the Spring tournament...” Kageyama suggested eventually._

_And Hinata gasped. Nearly yelped, “I was thinking that too! I looked them up and they have_ the coolest _jerseys!”_

_Kageyama quirked a smile at him, and the next thing he knew he was being plowed over by a sweaty, practice-weak Hinata._

_Hinata yelled at him in excitement for the next straight hour._

_And, apparently, that was that._

But, it was never _that_ easy no matter what.

Now that they did end up at the university with _the coolest_ volleyball team jerseys, and now that they did end up sharing a tiny room in the first year dorms a block from the gym… Hinata Shouyou was everywhere.

He was so fully integrated into Kageyama’s day-to-day life, so fully seeped into everything Kageyama did and heard and thought and smelled— _oh god_ —Kageyama was sure he’d graduate with some sort of horrible ear damage from cranking up the volume on his iPod just to screw out another orgasm, another twitching, heart-thrumming, dissatisfied orgasm, without Hinata’s name on his lips.

Kageyama groaned and wrapped his fingers tight around the base of his cock so he wouldn’t tumble over the edge.

“Dammit,” he grumbled, and took a deep breath while the fit-to-burst feeling faded, and then stroked tentatively up his shaft under the covers, hips rolling slightly.

And that was when the door slammed open.

Kageyama’s hand flew so fast from under his waistband that he hit his elbow on the cinderblock wall, and he spent an agonizing few moments nearly cross-eyed from the nerve-twinging feeling while his dumb, clearly drunk roommate fumbled around in the dark.

Kageyama lost his other earbud as he shifted quietly, watching Hinata swat at and _miss_ the light switch several times before giving up with a huge yawn. He could hear the muted music bleeding into the next song from somewhere under his pillow as he held his breath. He really needed Hinata to think he was asleep, or else… well, or else.

“ _I_ sure am tired,” Hinata announced, slurring a little bit. He struggled to take off his shoes and then his jacket, wobbling here and there, and asked with his back to the rest of the room, “‘Yama, you awake?”

Kageyama didn’t answer. Instead, he tried to slow his breathing, tensed as he was, and watched Hinata strip his shirt off and paw at another in his dresser drawer, before dropping his jeans to the floor and stepping out of them leaving him in just those stupidly cute boxers with the little black birds on them. Kageyama looked up to the ceiling when he caught a peek of Hinata’s muscled back lit by the streetlamp that was positioned so annoyingly right outside their window. Kageyama closed his eyes and breathed.

Hinata hummed a little, hiccuping here and there as he puttered around in the dark, and then there was a dip in Kageyama’s mattress.

Kageyama’s eyes flew open so quickly he wondered briefly if you could pull muscles in your face. He looked at Hinata, who took two tries to climb into his raised bed, before triumphing with a happy sigh and sinking down on the mattress beside him, aligned to Kageyama’s body from knee to hip to shoulder.

“Hey!” Kageyama gasped, but his voice was raspy and came out almost like a squeak.

Hinata ignored him, maybe, or didn’t notice? He just struggled with Kageyama’s comforter, tugged at it violently until Kageyama let go.

Kageyama screamed inwardly as Hinata pulled the covers up and insinuated himself against him, just barely missing his hard-on in his shorts when he lifted his knee to sling it over Kageyama’s legs.

“Uwaaaaaah,” Hinata crooned. “S’warm under here. Nice ‘n’ warm.”

“Hinata.”

“‘N’ so cozy…”

Kageyama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Hinata,” he tried again. “You’re in my bed.”

Hinata hummed, unconvinced, and his hands curled into the corner of Kageyama’s pillow, glancing over Kageyama’s jaw and tickling at the shell of his ear for a split-second. “I’m in _a_ bed,” he said.

“ _Hinata,_ ” Kageyama insisted. Hinata had only ever been on Kageyama’s bed in daylight, when watching movies or frowning at their shared math assignments, and always fully clothed, never just in his _underwear_. It was part of the reason Kageyama felt comfortable getting off in his bed, because they’d never… Hinata had only ever pulled something like this the once, way back during their first week when they’d both been homesick, and it had still been in the morning when Kageyama hadn’t wanted to go to breakfast at the cafeteria—not at night after Hinata had been out drinking!

(He’d only ever thought about that morning _once_ while jerking off. He’d come so hard he was sure he’d passed out for a moment or two. But he’d felt weird and guilty, waking up to Hinata’s cheerful, oblivious whistling the morning after, so… loud music, it was.)

Hinata smelled of rum. Of syrupy soda and stinging alcohol. He had obviously been to one of those parties he always asked Kageyama to out of courtesy, bitching about the buddy system, but somehow ended up having the time of his life without him anyway.

“Nnnnnot gonna have this argument with you,” Hinata sing-songed. His breath puffed against Kageyama’s ear, making him shiver, and then making him clench his jaw. “Do you own this bed?”

Kageyama groaned. Hinata was such a little shit, especially when he’d been drinking.

“I’m comfy,” Hinata continued, as if the matter was settled. “You’re comfy.”

Kageyama resisted shoving Hinata off the bed and possibly to his doom. He also resisted nosing into Hinata's hair. Because neither of those things were what roommates do.

Hinata just sighed. He flopped his arm over Kageyama’s chest and curled it so his fingers snuck into Kageyama’s hair on the other side of the pillow. He repeated, in a tone that made everything… harder, “S’reeeeeaally comfy. Smells good.”

Kageyama’s breath hitched and his cock twitched in his shorts. He could feel it drooling in the muggy air under the covers, and cursed himself that his fear of being caught hadn’t chased his hard-on away. It almost made it _worse_. Hinata’s thigh was so dangerously close to it, resting against his upper thighs. His warm skin brushed against the edge of his shorts and pushed them up a little higher on Kageyama’s legs whenever he snuggled closer.

“Hinata, _god_ , what are you—”

With another gusting sigh, lips nearly touching Kageyama’s earlobe and making his stomach clench, Hinata just continued, in that confused tone he had when he sleep-talked sometimes, “You’re all sweaty, Kageyama. Like after practice. So... so _hot_.”

He sounded _so stupid,_ but Kageyama’s eyes fluttered closed anyway. His cock twitched and his thighs tensed suddenly, right on the edge again.

And Hinata let out a tiny, startled breath. Kageyama waited for him to scramble away.

But instead, the sweet smell of cola enveloped them both as Hinata pressed his forehead against Kageyama’s temple and let out a small, “ _Oh._ ”

“Hi-Hinata?” Kageyama whispered, and then his jaw dropped as Hinata’s thigh moved up his legs and rubbed softly, deliberately against his erection.

“Kageyama,” Hinata murmured. He turned Kageyama’s head toward him until their noses brushed. “Were you only pretending to be sleeping when I came in?” He then pressed more firmly into him, flexing his own hips and legs to move against him. Kageyama couldn't help it, his hand reached out under the covers and his fingers dug into the meat of Hinata’s thigh, keeping him still as Kageyama tried to un-cloud his thoughts.

“You’re drunk,” Kageyama said into the close air between them, resisting the urge to just hump against his roommate’s leg in the dark. “Don’t—don’t do this if you’re just drunk.”

“Mm,” Hinata said, a little thoughtful. “Not really at all. I just had one drink before coming back here. I just—” He nuzzled closer until his lips brushed Kageyama’s as he spoke, “—just needed the courage.”

“What?” Kageyama said, and his lips touched Hinata’s more fully as he said it. The word turned into a confused groan at the feeling, and he clenched his hand against Hinata’s leg, making them both let out little, throaty noises when it ended up pressing Hinata’s inner thigh more firmly to Kageyama’s cock. He wondered dazedly if Hinata could feel how damp his boxers were.

“I was… I was pretending, too,” Hinata whispered, and his hand crept into Kageyama’s hair at the nape of his neck, somehow trapping him in place with the softest scratch of his fingers. “To be sleepy, ‘n to… be tipsy so you’d let me in...”

“You’re such a little shit,” Kageyama said, and then he kissed him.

Hinata gasped against his lips, almost immediately licking into Kageyama’s mouth and letting him taste the sweetness of his tongue. His hands clenched, one in his hair and the other at his shoulder, and he moaned when Kageyama’s hand moved from his thigh to his ass under the covers.

Kageyama couldn’t help it, he had been so close even before Hinata arrived, and the thought of Hinata here in his bed, wanting him back, made him wild. He bucked against Hinata and whined against his tongue, and he was _so, so_ close—

“‘Yama—” Hinata gasped, rolling his own hard-on against his hip, “Kageyama.”

Something in Kageyama snapped. He grabbed at Hinata and rolled them until he was on top of him, rubbing against his cock between thin layers of fabric until they were both wet from precome, rutting into the space between his legs, and trying to hold back as long as possible, and biting at his quickly bruising mouth. His own lips buzzed from so much kissing.

“Kageyama,” Hinata moaned again. “Can I—?”

Kageyama shook with trying not to come. “Hinata,” he said, and hoped that was enough.

“Where’s your lube?” Hinata asked in a rush, and Kageyama knocked his head against his collarbone.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he groaned. He moved his hand between them to squeeze his cock again.

“Trying to get you off, actually,” Hinata breezed out, smiling a little against Kageyama’s hair. He moved out from under Kageyama, leaving him to fall weakly to the side behind him, as he reached in the dark and found the lube on Kageyama’s desk behind his headboard. Kageyama didn’t bother to tell him how easy it would be to get him off, this time, how quick things could be. He was already embarrassed thinking about it, snug against Hinata’s back. “Not very stealthy at all, are you?” Hinata added, waving the tube in front of Kageyama’s face.

“You’re one to talk,” he grunted out. He watched with ever-widening eyes as Hinata threw the covers off of them, stuck his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, wriggled them over his hips until his erection bobbed free, and then tossed them to the floor once he’d freed his legs. Kageyama’d probably trip over those damn cute boxers in the morning, like he did with all of Hinata’s dirty laundry. “What are you doing now?” Kageyama asked.

“Take your underwear off, stupid.”

Kageyama shoved his boxers down dutifully, but couldn’t get them past his knees because Hinata was so thoroughly distracting. Under Kageyama’s gaze, he squeezed lube out onto his hand and _smeared_ it between his legs and over his cock and balls, and Kageyama gaped at him as he pushed back against him. His muscled thighs and really… really nice ass were on full display from this angle in the beaming light from the street, and once he had finished stroking himself shiny, he twisted his back a little until he could look at Kageyama in the dark, eyes hooded.

A perfect vision of what Kageyama had _not_ been thinking about over the last several months in this very bed.

“C’mon, sneaky-yama,” Hinata said.

“What do I—?”

Hinata lifted his hand and pulled at Kageyama’s hip until he was pressed flush to Hinata’s skin—the backs of his thighs. “Here, between—”

Kageyama gasped and shook when Hinata’s fingers crept between them and grasped at his erection, fitted it snug between his slick legs.

“Oh, fuck,” Kageyama gasped, and wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, hands fanned against his chest and ribs so he could push quick, slippery thrusts between his thighs. Hinata lifted his arm and snaked it back into Kageyama’s hair, twisted even more so he could lick into Kageyama’s mouth, and Kageyama lost it. He groaned and began to fuck between Hinata’s legs in earnest, mind hazy as Hinata bit at his lips and whispered things that would be horrible and stupid in the morning but right now made him want to _come_ so bad.

“Hinata,” Kageyama whined, and Hinata whined right back. With his free hand Hinata fitted his fingers around his cockhead and rubbed frantically, voice rising high as his legs started to spasm, and Kageyama’s whole body seized as he finally came in the tight, soft space between Hinata's thighs.

When he blinked his eyes open, Hinata was hovering above him and the lights were on. He looked really concerned, as naked and covered in splattered come up to his belly-button as he was.

“Kageyama!” he shouted in his face.

Kageyama grimaced and groaned. “Don’t yell, what the fuck?”

“I thought you _died_ for a second!” he snapped, and batted at Kageyama’s hand when he tried to shove his face away. Their fingers tangled and landed on Kageyama’s chest. “I came and then looked behind me to kiss you and you were all— _geh!!_ ”

“I…” Kageyama started, and then he realized what had happened, face heating quickly. “I’m fine!”

Hinata sighed in relief, collapsing on top of him. “Oh my gosh,” he gusted out. “Do you normally do that? Warn me next time!”

Kageyama stewed in his shame, silent for a little while. “It’s only happened once before,” he grumbled eventually.

“You must’ve been really wound up,” Hinata said into his neck.

Kageyama sighed. “I was, uh—for a while before you got back,” he admitted, so quietly maybe Hinata wouldn’t hear him and they could pretending it hadn’t happened, just like he’d pretended to be asleep—and like Hinata had pretended to be tipsy…

Hinata leaned back to stare at him in awe. “For how long?”

Kageyama tried to hide his face in his pillow, but Hinata was having none of it, poking at his cheek until he looked back at him. “Like, a half-hour, maybe? Almost?” Kageyama finally said.

“Bwaaaaah!” Hinata shouted. “Kageyama, that’s—” He blushed violently at that. “—and what about before?”

Kageyama looked up at the ceiling, “Uhm, remember the first week of school… that time you got in my bed and we, uh, cuddled for a while?”

“You didn’t—what?”

“After. Uhm, thinking about you,” Kageyama finished. “For a while.”

“Perv,” Hinata said immediately, but when Kageyama looked back at him, he was smiling fondly, cheeks pink.

“Shut up.”

“Something about it is cute, too, though,” Hinata pondered. “Thinking about me does that to you, huh?”

Kageyama huffed. “It doesn’t do that to you?” he asked.

“Well, yeah,” Hinata said. “But I’ve never blacked out before!”

Kageyama groaned and closed his eyes. Even hearing that Hinata felt the same way about him didn’t overshadow his mortification.

“I guess we’ll have to try it,” Hinata suggested after a moment. Kageyama felt his fingers, slightly tacky with lube and probably other things Kageyama didn’t want to think of at the moment, comb through his bangs softly. “Lots of trial and error until we can make it happen. Make me go all _gehh_ too!”

Kageyama blinked and caught the shy look in Hinata’s eyes. It made him, somehow, blush even harder. “Okay,” he murmured and accepted the kiss that Hinata pressed into his lips.

Until Hinata yawned in his face.

“How ‘bout we start in the morning,” Kageyama said, bringing his hand up to Hinata’s cheek for a moment.

Hinata nodded and cuddled up to him, much like he had earlier in the evening, smacking his lips and nuzzling into Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Hinata, you gotta turn the lights off first—you turned them on.”

Hinata slowly slid to Kageyama’s side and closed his eyes.

“Hey shithead, you better not be pretending. _Hinata!_ ”

Hinata let out a light snore.

Kageyama groaned and slid out of bed, grumbling at his stupid roommate, his best friend… his whatever, who he now got to kiss whenever he liked. He let himself get a good look at Hinata curled in his bed, naked from the waist down and expression soft, before he shut off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!
> 
> In other news, I couldn't think of a good title, so if anyone has a suggestion lmk ;D


End file.
